The Elemental Requiem
by TomboyGamerXL
Summary: A villainous bunch start stealing important forces. The blade-breakers get back in action and team up with an interesting Germanic team, as well as their many other allies, met at a previous tournament. Will the boys be able to defeat this evil or will all be lost? Pairings inside! WARNING OCs!


**Renma: **Alright, I've finally gotten off my duff and decided it was time to publish a rewrite for this lovely plot bunny. So, might as well warn you now that I kinda am a total noob at writing fan fictions and I also would like some constructive criticism. Not only on the characters but on the plot and style of writing. They definitely will help me improve. So without further delay, here is the first chapter of The Elemental Requiem!

**Title: **The Elemental Requiem

**Pairings: Bladebreakers/OC Team, Kenny/Emily (As the story progresses more are expected to be added)**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, I don't own Beyblade at all. If I did Metal Fusion wouldn't have happened. However, I do own the OCs.**

**Summary: In this world, Bey-spirit is a force that drives all beybladers. It acts like an aura that fuels the body of each bey-battle. If it is stolen, a blader can not only lose their life but also their bit-beast's. This philosophy is causing a villainous bunch to start stealing these forces. The blade-breakers get back in action and team up with an interesting Germanic team, as well as their many other allies, met at a previous tournament. Will the boys be able to defeat this evil or will all be lost?**

* * *

? P.O.V.

Working here truly is an experience that I have to admit has change me wholeheartedly. I remember the past month, which feels like a near distant memory for me. I remember the tears I had shed when I was first _enrolled_ here and I was _told _of my purpose. I always thought purpose was a treasure, buried in this hollow, unclean world. And that my job was to dig threw the dirt and find it. But now... that idea has quickly been swept away by these _people_. If you even wish to call these...these **BASTARDS** that. My new found purpose that was engraved in my skull was to unlock my true potential. I still don't understand what it means. They say the key to me doing this is to dig deep into the power of my beyblade and my bit-beast. Why? Why, I always ask. But no one will answer my plea for some truth. Instead, I receive an answer that in reality is no more helpful then me asking a toddler what is the square root of 96. ...Although if you asked me that, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't know either.. Back on track, they tell me

"Salima, do you understand what makes the elements of one's soul? The essential elements of a soul are power and love - activity and affection - and the consciousness of the challenge that testifies that in the high and appropriate exercise of these, which is a blessedness greater than any other."

All I can do is stare because the answer lacks most, and if any sense. I can feel the pain again.. I tried to think about something else, to alleviate the pain but that just isn't working. The weird thing is the pain isn't from a wound. It just feels as if I'd lost something essential, almost as if I'm _**missing my soul**_. Before the practice session, I was perfectly fine, but now I can't even tell black from white. I ,unsuccessfully, try to move my head to clear my vision. Instead, an unexpected hallucination appeared. It was of a boy I had met a year before I was placed in this hell. His raven hair flowing in the wind, with a smile plastered on his face. I faintly hear a conversation, it sounded like whispers in my lipreading ears.

"She is losing consciousness, sir. The removal was too much for her."

"How much damage?"

"W-Well it would appear many of her organs have begun to shut down with little to no explanation or cause, she hasn't much more time."

Although there is no feeling, I could feel my eyes widen and tears threatening to leak from them. I was dying...and the worse thing was no one knew this or why... I'd never get to see Kane, Jim, or Goki... T-This can't be happening.

"Hmm, so this much damage can be done without _it_. Interesting, what about the stone?"

"It's beginning to have a faint glow, but I fear it needs more power."

A stone? Wh-What stone...

"Excellent. Keep me well reported."

"O-of course Dr.-"

I couldn't hear even the name anymore. My consciousness was slipping.. I-I..

* * *

Regular P.O.V.

Summer had finally began to shine it's yearly predicted weather in Japan. Everyone knew this meant heavy heat, bright sunshine, and need for air conditioning. None the less, it was truly a day to admire the beauty of Earth on this lovely day. The clouds had not been present on this fine day, all that existed was a faint breeze and a forever burning sun. A perfect day was definitely well painted.

Covered eyes had been looking out of a window at this glorious display. These eyes were shielded by chocolate brown hair, contained within this brown mane were goggles. The young chocolate-haired boy was rapidly typing, performing his usual day to day routine. This mostly included messing around on his laptop with his bit-beast, who was dormant in the laptop's eternal hard drive. Even with this work, he couldn't tear his eyes away from such a beautiful sight. Just as he let a sigh out, his ears were bombarded with a loud rumble. The laptop wielder merely shook his head.

On cue, a blunette emerged from the other room. He was running wildly, and flailing his arms. The boy's boisterous laugh could be heard by anyone. He was being chased by a short blond haired boy and a red-head boy. They,too,were laughing, quite obnoxiously if the chocolate-hair boy had any say. In the kitchen, there was a ravenette, he was quietly cooking and naturally listening to his other friends laughing and be wild. Sitting quietly on the coach, was a dual haired boy, whose eyes remained shut. Next to him was a brunette, who had fallen asleep but was quickly awoken by the loud battle cry and laughter of her noisy friends.

These group of people were known as the G-Revolution. But to most people, they were known as the Blade Breakers, a world champion beyblading team. Right now, the team was taking a well needed break and just enjoying both their teammates company and the glorious weather. Kenny, the previously mentioned chocolate-haired boy, smiles at his friend's antics. The smile quickly faded as a beeping noise was soon introduced. Accompanied with this was a feminine-computer voice.

"Hey Kenny, you have an email!"

"Oh, I wonder who it is." the laptop giggled.

"Probably Emily! Smooch smooch~" Dizzi continued to making kissing noises as Kenny rolled his eyes.

"It might be but I doubt it. She said she was playing around with the others in America and would probably be unavailable for a while." Kenny opened the email. It's content seemed pretty simplistic, but none the less suspicious. The 'from' slot was filled in as 'UNKNOWN' and the whole message had the blinking words 'NEW GERMANIC TOURNAMENT'. The rest was merely the usual Kenny would receive when a new tournament was announced. However, suspicion clouded the young boy's mind. How is it that someone received his email. Even more stupefying, was why would anyone send this information to him, as opposed to Mr. Dickenson, who had been in charge of the BBA for some time.

Pulling himself from his deep train of thought,was another beep. This one had a new subject and was from Mr. Dickenson. Kenny sighs in relief. He had seen many horror movies with Tyson where murderers continued to send emails to people right before they kill them in a gruesome manner. The name of these emails were chain letters. He always pondered why anyone would use something as awkward as a chain letter to start mass murders. He figured it probably was because chain letters have become popular due to their nature, which contained the requirements and the fortune telling. which truly makes them all the more creepier.

Kenny opens the email and begins to read its content. Kenny could feel his eyes widen underneath his eye-covering brown bangs. The email's content was extremely subtle. However, there message was clear as day:

" **Hello Everyone, **

**I hope you have been enjoying your breaks! I regretfully have to ask that you all meet me at the BBA headquarters. I have some saddening news and concerns that need to be shared. I hope to see you all arrive, unharmed and well.**

**From, **

**Mr. Dickenson."**

'_Unharmed?_ I know he is always concerned about our well being but usually his emails just say arrive safely.. I wonder what could have happened.' The tech guru was definitely becoming more worried, 2 emails and 2 strange occurrences. He sighed yet again, he knew he'd have to tell the team.

"Everyone, I need you to gather up! We have an email from Mr. Dickenson." With the announcement, all the residents turned to face the young boy...

* * *

LOCATION SHIFT

* * *

Tala's P.O.V.

Summer in Russia was always a special time for me. It was the one time when Moscow could finally be rid of it's white, cold coat and wear something more warm. After the tournament and I had left the hospital, things had practically been normal for us. And that is truly something as the Blitzkrieg Boys and normal just didn't mix.

"Hey guys, we got mail!" the purple-haired boy exclaimed as he enters our hotel room, waving a letter. When Kai left with the G-Revolution, we had, ironically, received a call from Ian, telling us he was free to return to Moscow and to the team. We welcomed him with open arms, of course.

My group and I assembled to see the mail. It appeared to be two letters, one had Mr. Dickenson's stationary. The other had no stationary but it says it came from Germany.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open the damn thing." our resident albino demanded. I shook my head at his lack of patience. But none the less, Ian prepares to open them both.

* * *

LOCATION SHIFT

* * *

Mariah's P.O.V.

Ahhh~, there truly is nothing better then a nice, cool, summer day in China. All of us were busy playing a bit of a game. Nothing dealing with beyblades, but we were merely playing a leisurely game of hide and seek. It may seem childish, but who wouldn't do this when it is such a divine day. Currently, I was it and couldn't find anyone. Well, everyone except Gary. But that's nothing out of the ordinary because I doubt he truly tries hard to do anything but eat. No, slander to him but it is just who he is.

I was looking around the waterfall. YES! I think I see Lee! Just as I was about to exclaim that I had found him, the village elder had emerged from the trees. Figures as soon as I find someone, our game would be interrupted. Well, at least I found Lee. He'll probably deny it but that's fine because I know the truth.

"I hate to interrupt this game but you all have some letters, please come in and read them." his gentle, elderly voice says.

The elder was always so calm and kind. It's hard to find people like this but you know what they say, with age comes wisdom and some forms of enlightenment. I know when I'm older, I won't be anything like the elder because I'm too wild for that lifestyle. As I finished that thought, everyone arrives out of their hiding space. I see Kevin hop down from a tree. I nearly felt my jaw drop, I remember searching that tree twice! Ugh.. Let's just read the letter..

* * *

LOCATION SHIFT

* * *

Robert's P.O.V.

Life... It is only what you make of it. I always hear of the beauty of life. Today is truly a day where if I heard that, I wouldn't immediately scowl at someone. Today was such a marvelous day, that I had decided to invite the rest of the Majestcs over. I've actually become more adjusted with this name, even if it seemed stupid at first.

Right now, Johnny and I were currently playing a few rounds of a fighting game. It has become quite the past time for us. Enrique and Oliver were watching, obviously silently with some shouts and laughs at our minor mistakes here and now. Life... I've actually become content with it now. As our round ended, Gustav entered the room.

"Master Robert, you have mail." I nod in acknowledgment and I quickly arise, dropping my controller. Johnny scowls at this, displaying his discontent at my leaving the game paused during the round. Oliver chuckles at this, and decides to speak up.

"So, who is it from?"

"Probably from another of his secret admirers." Johnny began to laugh.

"Ha! You kill me Enrique!" I glare at him, he always wants to piss me off with this kind of things. But I know he means well. Enrique starts laughing at both my and Johnny's reactions. Without further distraction, I open the first letter.

* * *

LOCATION SHIFT

* * *

Emily's P.O.V.

If there is one place you should go for a magnificent and overall _hot_ summer, it has to be California. Of the whole country, there is truly only a few places where heat beats down on you. California being one of the main ones. I am actually outside with the rest of my teammates.

We are currently enjoying a much needed break from beyblading. I am playing tennis with Michael. Steve, who is very much recovered, is playing football with Rick and Eddy. I know it sounds strange with only three people, but for them anything is possible. I ran away from Michael to check my email and get a swig of water.

I hastily opened my laptop as I gulp down the drink. Recently, Kenny and I had began a relationship. It had started after the tournament with BEGA, we talked long about some new beyblade modifications. Eventually, I told him to drop the crap and we soon enough shared a brief kiss. I remember the sweet taste of his lips, although that is truly something I don't feel like discussing now. I went to Yahoo! And check my messenger.

Disappointingly, there was no new messages from Kenny. However, I did have 2 emails, both addressed to me and my team. That's actually peculiar, I never receive team-based mail as that usually goes to Judy. She is the team coach after all. I put my hand to my chin, and rubbed it gently. It was an awkward tick I developed, Rick always tells me it's weird and I usually respond 'I don't mean to'. Speak of the devil, here he comes.

"What you doing, Em?" I look up into his eyes. I immediately reply.

"Checking my email. Call Judy and the group cause it would appear we have a team message." Rick nods and runs off to assemble everyone. In a flash, everyone was in a circle around me. I clicked the first email.

* * *

LOCATION SHIFT

* * *

Brooklyn's P.O.V.

It seems as if summer has finally unveiled itself. It's sun shines so bright that it could even shine through the darkness that corrupted my mind. But I won't dwell on that anymore. All my friends help me. I honestly don't think I would have made it a day in this world if they didn't. All the teams seemed okay with us now, we were no longer under Boris' jurisdiction so even though our team name was BEGA it didn't represent anything to overthrow the BBA. It symbolizes a bond we now possess.

Currently we were each relaxing, calming our nerves after the ridiculous craziness of the last beyblade tournament. We decided to have a friendly free-for-all match. It was between me, Garland, Crusher, and Mystel. Ming-Ming had decided she'd had enough beyblades for at least a month, though we all know she'll return to the game once she has time to relax and better her career. Although, I hate to say it, she should just stick with beyblading. But anyway, she was merely humming and typing something on her laptop.

Now focusing on my battle, it as usual was a close battle. What I'd like to call any man's game. However, I wanted to end this so I could take a quick nap and enjoy the sun's effervescent rays stroke and tan my skin.

"Hey guys, we have an email!" Ming Ming exclaimed. I felt that now was the time to finish the game. I sent Zeus to finish the battle. And it did. We all ran over and crowded Ming Ming. She instantly smiles. Everyone, except Garland because that's just who he is, returns the smile.

"We got 2 messages this time!"

"I wonder why. Did something happen?" Garland asked. Ming, a nickname that only we had the pleasure of using for her, waved her hands. My guess is because she wants to dismiss the idea.

"Doubt it. Someone would have told us right away." Ming then opens the email...

* * *

LOCATION SHIFT

* * *

? P.O.V.

This is madness! Summer in Germany is far to intolerable for my life. I will admit though, it is truly a wonderful day. The sun is shining gloriously. There are also clouds present but barely. I would go outside to enjoy but I am far to entrenched in work to get involved. Plus, I have a bit of a phobia with outdoors, however it is minor. Right now, I am too busy at work doing research. Recently, the Germanic Beyblading Association, I usually call them the GBA, had decided to pit me and my team against some of the world's top bladers. I feel skeptical about this decision though.

It seemed strange that we were entered as regional champion, with little to no battle records posted. But I should stop being so negative, it will greatly effect both my and the team's morale which I'd say is already fairly shaky. I digress, so currently I was tweaking all the blades while doing some side research on the top beyblading teams in different continents.

Everyone else had left out. I didn't mind being left behind though, life in Korea had made me a bit fragile. So fragile that one of my favorite pastimes is almost never done, that would be going outside. I shook my head, and continue to add a few adjustments to the beyblades. I needn't be patronizing myself. If that is even a good phrase to use for this kind of self-loathing. I adjust my black glasses and lean back, trying to get comfortable on the less-than comfy hotel bed. I sure hope they are okay, they've been gone for a good 2 hours. As if on cue with my troublesome, worrying thoughts my teammates entered. I sat up and was about to tell them of the message I had received.

* * *

**Renma**: *wipes sweat* I forgot how hard it is to do a first chapter. But it tis finished! ^_^ Any who make sure to leave me a review stating how you liked it!


End file.
